1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand grip assemblies for handguns and more particularly to a device for enhancing the quality and functionality of the standard factory-supplied hand grip assembly. The device of the present invention is combined and cooperates with the standard factory-supplied side panel grip elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly popular in the handgun or pistol grip art to utilize grips and grip assemblies composed of rubber or some other relatively soft elastomer for a number of reasons. The use of elastomers in the grip assembly provides for a better "feel" in the user's hand and may provide a certain amount of bulk or sizing to otherwise standard factory produced grips. The concept of elastomer grips has also resulted in rather complex structures including rigid inserts for reinforcing as well as additional cavities to enhance the shock absorbing ability of the elastomer material. The following listed U.S. patents are examples of elastomer grip assemblies wherein the elastomer or composite elastomer and stiffener materials comprise the entire integrated grip assembly:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,672,084 6/1972 Pachmayr 3,815,270 6/1974 Pachmayr 4,043,066 8/1977 Pachmayr et al 4,132,024 1/1979 Pachmayr et al 4,148,149 4/1979 Pachmayr et al 4,242,824 1/1981 Pachmayr et al 4,936,036 6/1990 Sniezak et al ______________________________________
The examples of elastomer grips in the above group of patents are the type which constitute original equipment or could possibly entirely replace the standard panel grips on the gun handle. This type of structure does not anticipate the present concept of an after-market unit designed to cooperate with the standard usually rigid side panel grip elements.
The following group of U.S. patents illustrate further examples of elastomer grip elements which include a forward portion with finger rests or indentations which further accommodate the user's fingers.
______________________________________ U.S. Patent No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 4,998,367 3/1991 Leibowitz 5,465,520 11/1995 Cupp Des 349,938 8/1994 Hogue et al ______________________________________
As illustrated in the Leibowitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,367 and the Hogue et al Design U.S. Pat. No. 349,938, the finger rests may be formed as an integral part of a unitary or sectioned elastomer grip. In other instances, the forward elastomer finger grip element may be formed as a separate element of a compound assembly such as in the Cupp U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,520. In these types of arrangements, the unitary, sectioned or multiple membered grip operates as a complete assembly which cooperates with the handle of the handgun.
The patent to Ruger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,562, as well as the Leibowitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,367 listed above are both examples of integral elastomer pistol grip units which include side stiffener panels located in recesses in the sidewalls of the elastomer body. Thus the panel inserts 21 and 22 of the Ruger patent are contained in the side recesses 27 and 28 of the elastomer body. The inserts 40 of the Leibowitz patent are contained in the recesses 41 of the elastomer grip. In these examples, the inserts are completely surrounded by the elastomer material and, in effect, serve to stiffen the elastomer body.
The following listed U.S. patents illustrate examples of grip assemblies which include separate forward panels in addition to side panel grip elements providing finger rest surfaces for the gun handle.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,901,125 8/1975 Raville 4,286,401 9/1981 Pachmayr et al 5,231,237 7/1993 Cupp ______________________________________
The patent to Raville U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,125, listed above utilizes a metallic shield member 78 which covers the front surface of the gun handle and has narrow rear edge strips which underlie the forward edge of side panel grips 22. Although these edges overlap there is no cooperation between the side panel grip elements and the front panel 78. In the Pachmayer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,401 listed above, the forward elastomer unit 34 is covered by the forward edges of the elastomer grip 75 but is attached to the gun handle by means of the locking tabs 61, 62 and 64, 65. There is thus no functional cooperation between the side panelled grips and the forward panel 34. In the Cupp U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,237, the forward section 27 is made of an elastomer material and has side panels 74 which rest within a cavity in the grip body 26 and are held there by means of the bolts 29. The forward panel 27 thus functions as both side panel grips and forward finger rest.
The patent to Strayer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,708, is cited as being of interest for its showing of a front finger rest panel made integral with the side panel grips.
None of the above patents disclose the structural features or advantages of applicant's grip enhancer unit. The grip enhancers of the present invention is designed to provide a single unitary element which may be used as an after-market attachment which cooperates with and retains the standard factory provided side panel grip elements.